Th1rteen R3asons Why
by kathygeeeee
Summary: during a thin line between Chuck and Nate. B/C. What happens if Blair really left for France? One-Shot.


* * *

Author's Notes: 2nd Story

Author's Notes: Second Story, I think this would only be a one shot. Please review on my first one if you want another chapter. I just don't know how to add to the next. This happened during ATLBNC. It about how Chuck felt when Blair actually left for France. Spoiler-free

* * *

"I don't want you anymore. I can't see why anyone else would."

Chuck knew the moment he started speaking, nothing was going to turn out okay. He didn't know what was going through his head and made him say it. Oh, wait! I think he knew. He knew that he has been, and will always be her second choice, a step lower than Nate's, second in Blair's heart. (AN: cheesy much) He hurt her the way she hurt him. And now, all he wanted was to take it back.

* * *

She just wanted to cry right there. Blair rose up from her seat, defeated and lonely. She walked out the door slowly, and thinking that maybe he would actually change his mind and follow her out. She figured he wouldn't when she reached the cab waiting for her. She couldn't fight back the tears this time. She wiped it off just before she reached her house.

* * *

She found her mom sitting in the living room and approached her. She told her mom to get her to France immediately and she wanted to spend a semester there. Her mom, seeing as it is the only time Blair ever begged, agreed.

Blair spent the night packing her things and pushing thought of Chuck out of her mind. A lot of things were rushing to her head on the way to helipad.

* * *

"Blair!" Serena screamed, trying to get her attention.

"What? You want a lift to JFK?" retorted Blair, but she really knew why she was here.

"Your mom said you're going to Paris tonight."

"She has a big mouth."

"B., we're best friends. She was shocked I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

"What I know is how you felt when I left without telling you."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Stay. Don't let these things make you run away like it did me, like it does everybody in our world. "

"Every thing's horrible. My whole life is falling apart."

"So, rebuild it. You're a Waldorf, remember? People don't tell you who you are, you tell them. Stay and fight. "I'll fight with you. "

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm so..."

"So, what? Start over. It can be done, _I_ should know. We can get through this together."

"I'm sorry S. I don't think there's a way that can change my mind", said Blair as she entered the helicopter leaving a crying Serena behind.

* * *

Serena came home crying so hard in the cab on the way home. She couldn't believe Blair left. She was greeted by Chuck at her doorstep. He had been waiting for Serena, hoping she would know, since he hasn't heard anything from Blair at all.

"Have you seen Blair? What happened to you?" said Chuck, noticing her smeared mascara all over her face.

"Blair left," was all Serena could mutter.

"What?! Where?" Stuttering as he got through that sentence.

"France. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't change her mind. She told me her life was falling apart and about feeling so embarrassed."

* * *

Chuck couldn't say anything and just left Serena there by her door. He went down to the Palace Bar and thought about one thing; he needed more alcohol than what he had. He downed a couple of shots; by a couple, I mean a lot more for an average dipsomaniac.

All he thought about was Blair, Blair, Blair. He couldn't help but think it was his fault and that he made her leave. After a few hours, he tried to go back to his suite, stumbling and falling numerous times. He tried to sleep it off and just got a huge hangover the next morning.

He thought about how he should go to France and try to bring Blair back home. One day, he's had enough. His life was a freakin' mess without her. So he hopped on a plane to France immediately. He tried so hard to make a speech that would convince her to come home, but couldn't think of any. He's messed up so many times. How would she ever forgive him?

* * *

The moment he step foot on the airport, he thought about seeing Blair non-stop. He took a cab to the Waldorf Chateau. He waited for a couple of minutes and thinking if he should start knocking. When he did, Blair answered the door. She saw him and slammed the door right in his face.

"Come on, Blair!" Chuck screamed. The next time the door opened, Blair's father, Harold, answered.

"Charles, I think you should leave," Harold said. He had seen how Blair was and pieced it all together that Charles hurt his daughter somehow.

"Sir, I just want to speak with your daughter for five minutes then I'd leave her and jump on a flight to New York right away."

"Okay then Charles, she's by the balcony." Chuck gave him a nod and went to follow Blair.

* * *

Blair had her back turned when Chuck made his way to the balcony. Chuck did not fail to notice her chestnut curls that brush against her shoulders when the wind blew. He saw the way her eyes sparkled, the way she crossed her arms, feeling the breeze, and then he knew what to say.

He touched her shoulder. She jumped from the contact and then slapped him on his right cheek. He didn't say anything. Chuck figured he deserved it.

"I hate you for the things you said in the bar."

"You want to know why? First, I've always been second to you. Second, you never noticed me. Third, you were with me for revenge. Fourth, you wanted to forget that night in Victrola ever happened. Fifth, I disappoint you. Sixth, I've always been your last resort. Seventh, I saw you enter the room with Nate in the cotillion. Eighth, I hate myself. Ninth, we can't have the same relationship as the last time. Tenth, you would never trust me. Eleventh, no matter what I do, I'm just not good enough. Twelfth, I've always wanted you for myself and lastly…"

Blair didn't let him finish, she crashed her lips with his. Chuck kissed her gently but Blair felt the same intensity. She brushed his hair with her fingers as the kiss became more passionate and filled with fervor. Chuck pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"What?" said Blair, surprised to hear Chuck say those words.

"I said those words to you at the bar, most of all, because I love you, Blair Waldorf," leaning in as he said "always have, always will."

Blair sent her lips crashing into his once again. They didn't stop as they made their way to her bedroom. (AN: now you could imagine the rest)

* * *

"I know you're not perfect but you're perfect for me." -anonymous

You can't rewind the past, or fast forward to the future.- anonymous

Please tell me what you think. Comment.


End file.
